


诊断：谋杀

by styx



Category: Hannibal (TV), House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 美食与聊天。





	诊断：谋杀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diagnosis: Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203371) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



标题：诊断：谋杀（《Diagnosis: Murder》）  
  
原作：misura  
  
作者电邮：misuran@yahoo.com  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203371>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《豪斯医生》（《House M.D.》，又译《怪杰医生豪斯》等），电视剧《汉尼拔》（《Hannibal》）  
  
角色：格雷戈·豪斯（休·劳瑞），詹姆斯·威尔森（罗伯特·肖恩·莱纳德），汉尼拔·莱克特（麦德斯·米科尔森）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：美食与聊天。  
  
作者注：为ariadnes_string而作。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **诊断：谋杀**  
  
著：misura  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“豪斯医生，无意冒犯，我认为你的理论是错误的，”汉尼拔说，听到这话，正在往餐盘里添沙拉的威尔森瑟缩了一下。  
  
“是吗？”豪斯说。“唔，我认为你是位变态连环杀人狂，会把人剁碎了烹饪成这道美味的……再说一遍它叫什么来着？某种花俏的法国词。”  
  
威尔森咳嗽了一声。“请不要开这种玩笑。”  
  
“别那么脓包——你以为鸡仔们就都生下来便心心念念长大了变麦乐鸡块的？通常不会。”  
  
“鸡，”威尔森说，“不是人，”接着对汉尼拔，“我想说他通常要更有礼貌一些，可是——”  
  
“你会是在撒谎。”汉尼拔微微一笑。  
  
“我有说过这美味极了吗？”豪斯问。“这话是不是就够礼貌了？我是说，那是 _真的_ ，但那会叫把它大声说出来少些礼貌吗？”  
  
“那使得它成为一句事实陈述，而非一番礼节表现，”汉尼拔说。  
  
“像是玩儿真心话大冒险。”  
  
“你觉得保持礼节是大冒险？”威尔森问，接着又思量了一下。“唔，我猜我能瞧出那怎么会是一项 _挑战_ 的。对你个人而言，我是说。”  
  
“勇敢无畏地向着无有任何男人、女人或是鸡仔涉足的地方前进，那便是我。”豪斯往椅子里一靠。“不过，好吧，我会配合的。如果我们把毒药从名单上摘除，那么是什么在杀死我们这儿的这个家伙？”  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
